vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Argyle
Summary Felix Argyle, commonly known as Ferris, is Crusch Karsten's knight. From the moment of Felix's birth, he had cat like features due to his ancestors having Demi Human blood, both his parents were humans so they both suspected the other of having an affair. As a result, his parents mistreated him and he was locked in the basement of the Argyle Mansion for the first nine years of his life where he was barely cared for. The basement was dark and his parents never spoke to him, when he was found by Crusch, she described him as "a fragile boy who was painfully thin, was black from being covered in dirt and filth, and couldn't talk properly". Crusch took him to the Karsten Mansion to be cared for and his parents lost their standing with the Karsten Family, leading to their decline. Felix was able to speak properly after being taken care of at the Karsten Mansion but because he had spent nine years without human contact, his speech was damaged, and he speaks in a cat like manner. To imitate Crusch and support her dressing like a man, Felix decided to dress like a female. He became friends with Fourier, who was the former fourth prince of Lugnica and Crusch's childhood friend, and to gain prestige as Crusch's knight Felix joined the Royal Guard on several recommendations, including Fourier's own, and he quickly became friends with both Reinhard and Julius. Felix's father, Bean, began associating himself with a slave trader and Crusch headed to the Argyle mansion on her own. Crusch was drugged by Felix's father in order to take back Ferris, and was handcuffed to a pole in Ferris' basement room. Felix demanded that his father release Crusch, Bean however treated his outburst as a childish tantrum, and then explained that he wanted Felix to use the Immortal King's Sacrament to resurrect his wife. His father had stabbed his mother to death repeatedly in a fit of rage because he thought she blamed him for everything that had happened. Felix used the Immortal King's Sacrament to reanimate his mother's body, which then proceeded to strangle his father to death, as a result of the magic being incomplete. Crusch was able to free herself. Felix's friend Fourier died of an unknown sickness afflicting the royal family, and later Crusch got the qualifications to be the next ruler, Felix was knighted by Crusch and they began their journey for the throne. Felix has a huge attachment to Crusch, as she is what made him human, has such a massive attachment to her, that if she were to be taken away, he would be utterly broken as a person, he does whatever it takes to protect Crusch, and will kill anyone that hurts her. He also has a strong attachment to life, and hates those who are weak. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Felix Argyle Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Beast Human Powers and Abilities: Water Manipulation, Blessed, Resurrection, Healing, Necromancy, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Ferris owns a short sword which was given to him by Crusch, but as he doesn't like to damage his skin, he generally refuses to use it. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Felix is a healer and not a fighter Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Magic:' Ferris is considered to be the best Water Magic user on the continent, in terms of healing, earning him the alias of Blue, making him the youngest to be given this alias. By directing mana to anyone whose Od he's interfered with, he can make their body go out of control, enabling him to do things such as controlling their bodies like a puppet or destroying their circulatory system from inside. He also has the ability to die and heal himself to perfect condition, as shown during the battle against Betelguese, however it is unknown how many times he can do this. *'Divine Protection:' His divine protection makes him highly skilled at Water Magic. *'Immortal King's Sacrament:' A forbidden magic which was developed by a witch, that can be used to resurrect the dead. The effect of the magic depends on the skill of the user, Ferris was able to animate his mother's corpse, however her body didn't last long as the version of the magic he used was incomplete. *'Enhanced Senses:' Due to his demi-human heritage, Felix has exceptional sensory organs. His cat ears in particular can detect tiny changes in his surroundings, so much so that he can practically tell when someone turns to look at him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Water Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Cats Category:Necromancers Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Enhanced Senses Users